pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rapta/Archive 18
__TOC__ Welcomes Are you going to subst each one? Wouldn't be protecting the template easier? ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:10, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Good idea. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:11, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::Dont got there first, cause I was going to point out there are about 4635725245753735 welcome templates on the wiki by now. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 14:11, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::There's actually less than 500. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:14, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Are you taking that from the number of pages that Dont's template is on? Because I'd like to point out that I have a template, Godliest has a template, so does Guild of Deals, Ibreaktoilets, Choytw, Klumpeet and I'm sure a crapload of other people. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 14:17, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::No, but in any case, people should be using "subst:" when spamming these templates anyways. Protection is something that should be used liberally, as far as I see. It's the same with the signatures; people should be checking off "raw signatures" in their preferences and dump their code there, rather than putting it on a page in their namespace and having admins go around protecting it. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:19, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::You are correct on the welcome thing, that should be substed, I've stopped doing it anyway since my carebear was deleted. As for signatures, that arose because people started making signatures with ungodly lengths of code, the practice didn't have a stop put to it so it's still happening, meh. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 14:21, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Well I don't see the "ungodly lengths of code" as a huge problem, really. If their signature is that long in terms of code length, they should change it and not be given a way to get around it. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:23, 23 July 2008 (EDT) —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 00:31, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :Grinch wins. 13:49, 24 July 2008 (EDT) IV Minion Bomber "06:03, 24 July 2008 Rapta (Talk | contribs) deleted "Build:N/any IV Minion Bomber" (Generic Minion Bomber with IV.)" So just because it uses generic minion bombing techniques with a more offense elite slit skill that helps your team out just as well means it needs to be deleted, I often agree with you but not this time, GoD and others were saying it was a great idea and voting it up, imo it warrents it's own page. Frosty No U! 05:03, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :I'm glad you have an opinion. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:38, 24 July 2008 (EDT) I might not be the best person to reprimand you, but you should follow this guideline. I understand that there are some builds that worthy of immediate deletion, but authors should be given the chance of copying the build to their userspace before its deletion. Just tagging it for deletion / well and waiting a day or two would be sufficient. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 11:08, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :He did that to a build I authored, too. And there isn't even a similar build on the wiki. 11:44, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::I'm sure those "authors" are smart enough to remember the one change they made to an existing build that they bothered posting. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:37, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::Would you mind scrolling up and answering my question under "Wha?"? 13:48, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:49, 24 July 2008 (EDT) So i herd u liek asshattery? srs bsns. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 14:37, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :You'll have to express that thought more in writing (with minimal use of cussing) to make it more comprehensible. Thanks. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:39, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::On second thought, drop the cussing part. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:39, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::Oh, it get's the point accross. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:40, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::yarly. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 14:43, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Are you referring to the "cussing" part? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:45, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I'm moreso referring to the truth part. Anyway, a vivid vocab makes the world glow like a giant rainbow. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:46, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::You'll have to be more specific. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:47, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Like the rainbow on the flag you've got flying outside your house. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 14:49, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Read what I posted above. Thanks. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:51, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Also, in before "stop trolling and do something that isn't retarded". — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:51, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Basically, I love you, Rapta. I'm just ashamed of my love, so I feel I have to be ignorant and inconsiderately contrary around you. <3 u ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 14:55, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Build:N/any_Hybrid_MoP_MM|Rapta smash pl0x Frosty No U! 22:33, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :Post on the the AN next time. Needless to say, the vote appears to be correct. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:26, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::I wasn't talking about any votes, it's the fact that it's similiar to the general Minion Master, that's a delete by your standards, or am I missing something here? Frosty No U! 00:42, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::The hybrid idea is pretty unique to me, so I'm not sure what you're aiming at. You'll have to discuss the build on the build's talk page. I'd have questioned your knowledge of my "standards", but I realized that I don't care enough to know the answer. Complain about the build on the build page if you want. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:44, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Meh I was trying to make a point how some builds are similiar (Yes I am refering to the leet IV Bomber) and are wrongfully deleted yet others (like this) could easily be variants thus should be deleted. Frosty No U! 00:46, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Not really, no, I don't see any correlation. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:46, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ironic. Frosty No U! 00:47, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Depends on whatever your weird definition of irony is, I suppose. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:48, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::It's the general one, at the top, in the English dictionary. Frosty No U! 00:49, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Oh, then it wouldn't be irony then, following that. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:50, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::containing or exemplifying irony: an ironic novel; an ironic remark.Frosty No U! 00:52, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I'm sure the definition of "irony" doesn't have the word "irony" in it. Anyways, archiving. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:53, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Ok lets start again Not gonna be a dick from now. I have added MoP as a variant of the original Minion Master and added well tags appropriatly since adding this skill does not change the way you play the build (in a drastic way). Now I would like to draw your attention back to the Build:N/any IV Minion Bomber, I have hade many people tell me it is a great and seperate page worthy addition to the wiki, some people even use it is sabway, it's usage is altered a lot and infact could be seen as better than the Jagged Bones version. Please explain why it was deleted (since it's not really a dupe, different playing techniques and is no where near inferior). I would like to remind you I am asking this politly so I polite response would be appreciated. Frosty No U! 00:59, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :And that is relevant how? One allows you to drop a curses toon and take something else (you have Mark of Pain on your MM, two skill slots that would have otherwise been worthless anyways). In the case of the IV, you sacrifice damage via minions for less damage on your elite, which isn't doing anything significant, nor is it any breakthrough in innovation. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:01, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :Also try to avoid trying to sabotage (may not be the best word, but certainly appropriate) others' builds to try and get a point across (as pointless as it may be). I assume you know the rules well enough, and to behave appropriately to say the very least. =) — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:03, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::Agreed not breaking in innovation, but you are doing far more damage through AoE and assisting the party in taking down the first few corpses. Innovation, yes it isn't breaking the bank but it certainly is just as if not more effective and universal. And, yea, I just realise what I have been doing to the other build, it's just I personally feel it had no reason to be deleted and no other admin has had any input into it (dispite messaging 2 already) AHHH EC Frosty No U! 01:09, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::Hmm, I do see where you're coming from, and that you have a valid point (objectively, I'm not looking at other builds, but the IV build itself). However, you're losing some on not having sturdier minions. Anyways, restoring. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:14, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Thank you for seeing my point of view +1 Frosty No U! 01:15, 25 July 2008 (EDT)